


Noted

by castiel_ambrose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 11:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel_ambrose/pseuds/castiel_ambrose
Summary: Castiel Novak's been getting love letters in his locker. Only problem is, he doesn't know who the culprit is.





	Noted

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't ask me where this came from because I don't know. I just wanted something short and cute with these boys.

The letter showed up in his locker, unbidden; Castiel wasn’t sure if it was unwelcome just yet. There was, of course, some trepidation as he gingerly handled it, studying the envelope carefully. It was plain white, crisp and clear without a mark on it aside from his name scrawled on the front in dark ink. 

The clutter of the hallways fell behind him as he nearly tore open the envelope; it was the end of the day but he was in no hurry to leave soon. The handwriting was neat and printed, and he felt his stomach flip flop as he read it. 

_ Your eyes are a sparkling blue, an ocean so deep I feel like I might drown and never come up for air.  _

There was no signature, no sign of familiarity, yet his face was flushed and his hands were stroking the words as if they were to be treasured. He was never a poet, never one for artful language, but he felt this small scrap of paper was a work of art. 

He took it home and kept it close all night. 

* * *

“You look nervous.” Dean stilled Cas; the other had been looking around the locker room to the point that it might have been weird. “It can’t be that bad in here.” 

That wasn’t true; the place reeked of sewage. Cas hated the locker room for multiple reasons, but the only redeeming quality it had right now was that it could be the key to all his answers. 

“Sorry, I’m just... tired, I guess.” He offered lamely, the taller boy not buying the excuse as he leaned against the locker door and stared long enough for the younger to start fidgeting. Dean always had a way to stare into your soul; at least, that’s what Cas always felt. And with that knowledge, he crumbled a bit and sighed. “If I tell you, it must be kept secret.” 

“Done deal.” He smiled and took the letter from Cas's hands, eyes skimming over it. His brows went up to his hairline and he looked back at Cas. “Damn. Who’s the mystery guy?” 

“As if I know.” He took his letter back and carefully tucked it away. “It showed up in my locker yesterday.” 

“Is that a blush I see? Castiel No-” He was cut off from his dramatic gasp by a light kick to the shin. “Okay, I’ll stop. I just got excited.” 

He sighed. “I appreciate it. Hey, maybe you can-” The bell rang and their heads both turned to the clock instinctively. “I’ve got to go; English is on the other side of the school. But let me know how it goes, alright?” Dean gave him a lopsided grin and disappeared into the throng of boys, leaving Cas to fend for himself. 

He was in trouble. 

* * *

The following week found him with more love letters then he knew what to do with. Once a day visits to his locker became almost every period to catch a glimpse of the mystery man. They were growing increasingly longer, comparing him to the sun, the moon, the cosmos; beautiful and ethereal in language and description. 

He figured it had to be a guy; he wasn’t exactly running around with a rainbow flag tied to him like a cape, but it was open that he wasn’t exactly closeted. It gave him no small amount of grief, but he rolled with the punches, literal and otherwise. But he didn’t know any guys who would do this; or any that he knew who certainly seemed to think like that. 

Everyone was a suspect at this point. Dean would help, but... he wasn’t exactly one with an eye for anything romantic. Castiel would discuss his latest theories and Dean would listen politely, if not enthusiastically. Cas even caught him rolling his eyes at some suggestions, even if he tried to hide it. It only slightly disrupted the cloud freaking ten that he was on.

It came to a head the Thursday a week afterward. He opened his locker and the letter  was there as always. 

_ It’s been too long for simple letters. Will you meet me at the flagpole after school tomorrow? I’ll be waiting under there.  _

Cas knew he should’ve been a bit more cautious than he felt. It had not even been two weeks. But there was a part of him more excited than anything else. He was ready to get finished and solve the mystery, get that happy ending. He just had to wait.

* * *

A knock on the door disrupted his thoughts and Cas looked up from the pillow, glaring as if the door had offended him by being installed. Only his older brother Gabriel was supposed to be home, and he knew better. 

“Cas? Are you alive?” Dean’ voice rang out worriedly and Cas remembered he had given the other a key in middle school. Reluctantly he got out of bed and opened the door to his friend, who was chewing his bottom lip and watching his face. “How’d it go?” 

“Awful, I’ll have you know.” He huffed and let his friend in. “I stood there for two hours! The principal had to ask what the hell I was doing before I gave up.” He ran his hand through his hair and sat down on the bed, unsure whether to rage or cry. “I was excited, man. I thought he would show up.” 

It was quiet as Dean stood in front of him. Neither said anything for a while before Dean spoke up. 

“I’m sorry, Cas. I... I didn’t mean to.” At the younger’s surprised look, he continued. Pulling his sleeves and looking two feet tall, he continued. “It was me, alright? I was the one sending the letters.” 

Castiel’s world stopped. “You... what? If this is some kind of game-” 

“It’s not!” Dean blurted. “I did. I sent them. And I- I got cold feet. I couldn’t- what if you didn’t feel the same way? What if you laughed at me?” 

“You...” Cas rose from his bed, watching the older boy. “How long?” 

“Eighth grade. When you gave me your key.” There was a defeat encompassing Dean, now, sagging his shoulders and turning his eyes downcast. “If- if you changed your mind, or- I’ll leave and take them.” 

Then Cas surged forward and kissed Dean, hands cupping his face. The other took a second to react before kissing back, arms wrapping around his waist. Time stood still and when they pulled away it was only for air. 

“You didn’t let me list everything I love about you, you ass,” Cas said. “If I’d have known-”

“Now you do. And... you’re okay with that?” The worried look was back and he kissed it  away again. 

“Completely.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you did happen to like this, please leave a comment or a kudos; it would make my day! To make it even brighter, please consider stopping by my [tumblr](https://rainbow-of-the-lord.tumblr.com/) where I'm always taking new prompt ideas or always open for a chat! Thank you and have an amazing day!


End file.
